


Lucky Charm

by ShiroiMajo



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Shorts [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroiMajo/pseuds/ShiroiMajo
Summary: Another short for my OC Yuki mostly how she duels, with the type of cards she has. I made this joke that she has two decks one that is nothing but Kuriboh and another that’s her main deck. So enjoy this little short for my OC plus Joey being Joey.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099262





	Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Another short for my OC Yuki mostly how she duels, with the type of cards she has. I made this joke that she has two decks one that is nothing but Kuriboh and another that’s her main deck. So enjoy this little short for my OC plus Joey being Joey.

**Warning: Language, Some Violence**

**~Lucky Charm~**

**~Yuki~**

Yuki was sitting down in math class letting out a sigh as she was trying her best to finish all of her work. After all, since her recent surgery helped her out, she can finally go back to school like normal… Well, that and the fact she’s back after the whole incident with Dartz. The one thing she kept from her friends was her violent split side. 

She once told her brother Chase but he only thought she was joking around. After the surgery, it seemed to help her out but the nightmares of the car accident got worse. There were days she woke up thinking it was happening and mistaking her brother attacking him. That led her to run away from home and join up with Dartz. What she thought was a way out of her nightmares. Not hurting her friends. 

But after getting back with Yugi and the others, Yuki understood instead of holding her feelings inside. It was best to let them out, even if she was jealous of her friend Catzi, although she felt ashamed of herself for being jealous in the first place. Catzi understood her and still accepted her as her friend either way. Besides all the troubles Yuki has caused her friends, they all still saw her as their friend. 

It was another day at school and Yuki was finally able to like her normal life at school. She was sitting there eating from the bento with Joey, Teas, Yugi, Catzi, and Tristan. 

“So how have you been Yuki? You haven’t had any headaches yet?” The Aqua hair girl smiled. 

“Thank you Catzi, no I haven’t. I think since I got the surgery, it’s fixed the problems I’ve been having. Well, that and…” She frowned as she looked away. 

“Hey it’s alright Yuki, we don’t blame you for what happened. We understand.” Yugi smiled. Yuki nodded her head as she continued eating her lunch as everyone did there. 

There was the occasional talk about duel monsters, something about school work being too hard. But Yuki finished her food as she pulled her sketchbook out to sketch Joey pouting. She always finds Joey’s bragging adorable and his personality cute. She never understood how no other girl hasn’t noticed how sweet and kind Joey is. How cute and sensitive he was… 

“Hey, Kiki.” A red blush was showing on her cheeks as she hid her face with her book. 

“W-what?!” She blurted out slowly pulling her book down. 

Joey, not even realizing she was blushing just looked at her and shrugged, just assuming she was being shy again. 

“W-what Joey?” Yuki gave a small smile. 

“Here.” Joey went to his pocket pulling out his deck, after going through it he found the one card he wanted and put his deck away. 

Joey then handed it over to Yuki as she took the card in her hand. She flipped the card overseeing it was his rare card Red Eyes, she raised a brow not knowing why Joey was giving her his Red Eyes. 

“Think of it as a good luck charm. To help ya with ya studies, ya always gave me some extra food whenever I’m hungry. So I wanted to help ya out.” Joey smiled. 

“Aww being soft to Yuki?” Tristan teased Joey causing him to glare at him. 

“Shut ya mouth Tristan! I was only being nice.” 

“Sure, ‘nice’ to a girl you like.” 

“Why you!” 

The two boys started to hold each other in a chokehold causing Catzi, Tea, and Yuki to roll their eyes. Yugi sat there shaking his head just hoping that the two of them would stop it. As Yuki smiled away and finished her drawing, she didn’t see three boys staring at her. 

“I’d say I can get her in a week.” The tall black-haired boy smirked as he pointed at the Aqua girl. 

“Oh not her, she’s quite a kicker and an attitude you wouldn’t be able to handle.” The other boy laughed. 

“What about the taller one?” 

“Not her, she’s just as stubborn. What about it Iori?” Iori smirked, shaking his head as he just motioned to a different girl they were looking at. 

“Easy one, right there.” They all turned to see Yuki smiling as she was sketching. Joey and Tristan had been pulled away from Yugi and Tea as she laughed at Joey’s remarks. 

“Shy girls, easy to get. I can get her in two weeks and she’ll be begging for more. Trust me, girls like her never dated anyone. Inexperience and all, no way of knowing what to do.” He smirked. 

“You really think you can get into her pants, in two weeks?” 

“Oh I know it, plus it’s more reasonable than one week. Two weeks is realistic.” He smirked as he walked away to get his plan going. 

* * *

The next day at school, Yuki was going to change into her indoor shoes in school. As she opened her shoe locker a letter was found on top of her shoes. She pulled it out looking at it shocked to see it there in her locker. She turned the paper around seeing it was indeed left for her, with a little note saying “Your secret admirer.” This made Yuki blush thinking it was Joey possibly, maybe Joey did like her too. He just finally realized his feelings for her, just it wasn’t the time for her to open the letter yet. 

While waiting for their teacher, Yuki sat down at her desk and placed her bag down next to her hair. She then remembered the letter she had found in her locker and pulled it out of her bag. 

“What do you have there, Yuki?” Yuki turned her head seeing Catzi smiling at her. 

“Oh… It’s just a letter I found… In my locker.” This caused Catzi to raise a brow. 

“Your locker?” Catzi asked. 

“Yeah, I just found it… I mean I didn’t read it yet.” She smiled as she held it. 

“Well open it.” Yuki looked up seeing Tea sitting in front of her smiling. 

Yuki opened it up as pull out the letter inside and started to read it, 

_ Dear Yuki,  _

_ I’ve always loved your kind heart and smile, you may be shy at times but I always knew you were strong at heart. Loyal at best and there for your friends no matter what. Your sweet smile and kind face always brighten my days, you are the shining light that helps me through any of my trouble.  _

_ Your secret admirer.  _

Yuki was blushing by the point she was done reading the letter, she felt her stomach doing summer salts as her heart was racing. 

“So you have a secret admirer.” Tea smirked at Yuki causing her to blush harder. 

“N-no! This must be a mistake! I-it really can’t be mine… Maybe someone put the letter in the wrong locker.” Yuki looked down. 

“Yuki, you’re a pretty girl too. Plus you have a sweetheart too, you're very kind to everyone.” Catzi smiled. 

“I-I guess… W-who do you think it is?” She looked at both girls who only shrugged. 

“Maybe it’s someone you like.” Tea gave a wink at Yuki causing her to blush. 

Yuki shared the letter to both of them before the teacher walked in. As the day went on Yuki could help the smile on her face as she walked home, even her brother Chase who was home earlier than usual noticed the smile on her face right away. The next day continued and the letters continued, that was till Catzi who was there before Yuki saw a tall boy at Yuki’s locker. 

She watched as three other boys were laughing as he put the letter inside her locker. She waited till they were gone to check if it was Yuki’s locker, she opened it seeing the same letter Yuki showed her there. This was starting to make her concerned. She hoped to see Yuki again before she opened the letter up, as she turned she saw Yuki there walking to her. 

“Hey Catzi!” 

“Hi Yuki, hey have you… Have you figured out who it is?” Yuki shook her head. 

“No not yet, but I think I might know who it might be.” Yuki gave a small smile. 

As Yuki opened her locker she saw the same letter again, she pulled it out, and before she could open it a hand stopped her. 

“Yuki, wait.” Yuki saw how concerned Catzi was, she didn’t think she would be this concerned unless it was serious. 

“What?” 

“Before you open it, who do you think it is?” Yuki paused. 

“Uh… Joey, it must be him.” She didn’t like the look Catzi gave her. 

“I don’t think you should read the next part. Because… It’s not Joey…” She frowned. 

“But…” Before Yuki can continue on the school bell rung. 

“Look let’s talk about it at lunch.” Catzi ran off to her class. 

Yuki stood there as a ping of hurt was hitting her heart, she didn’t want to believe what Catzi was saying… But from the way she looked she couldn’t say anything else. 

“I see you’ve found my letter.” Yuki jumped back as she turned, seeing a tall black-haired boy staring at her. 

He was much taller than her, he must have been around 5’9 or 5’10. But as he gave her a warm smile she stood straight not saying a thing. 

“I’m sorry did I scare you?” 

“N-no… I just… Was surprised.” She shyly looked away. 

“Well I’m Iori, I’m your secret admirer.” Yuki's eyes widen. She’s never been in this type of situation before, what could she do? There’s nothing else she could say. Could she say no? Or just say she doesn’t feel the same? 

“H-hi…” She stuttered. 

“I hear you like card games, right?” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

Yuki blushed as she didn’t know what to say. “Y-yes… I do…” 

“Can I see? I… I also like Duel Monsters… I just… Wondered if you would like to duel me… Sometime…” Before she could answer Iori ran off. 

“Great! See you later!” He yelled back. 

“W-wait!...” 

* * *

Although Catzi did promise to talk about it during lunch, Yuki didn’t seem to want to talk about it. She was just happy everyone was talking about something else to bring her mind away from Iori. Before long she was walking home by herself before she noticed someone had recognized her from afar. 

“Yuki!” Iori ran up to her. 

“H-hi Iori… I-I… I didn’t say If I wanted to… Um…” 

“Oh please? It’s so we can get to know each other.” He smiled. 

Maybe Catzi was right… He didn’t seem to understand her feelings… Although she could be overreacting a bit. 

“I-I’m not that type to duel… I don’t duel a whole like…” 

“But you hang out with Yugi Muto! So you must know a lot about it!” 

“I’m sorry Iori… But I don’t want to…” Yuki stopped. 

“But I want to learn more from the best, Yugi has to have taught you a lot.” He begged.

“I-I’m sorry… I-I-” 

“Can I see your deck! I want to see the cards we can trade.” Knowing he wasn’t going to back down she let a sigh out and pulled out her second deck. 

She handed it to him watching him go through it, his face since too sinister a bit. Or was that her? But he pauses seeing one card in her deck. 

“What’s this card?” He showed her Joey’s Red Eyes. 

“Oh, that’s my friend Joey's… He gave it to me… He’s really sweet, funny, and kind-” 

“Huh, I know you were the dumb type to full for Joey Wheeler.” Yuki's eyes widened. 

“What?” 

“You see, isn’t the type of guy you should go for. Honestly, I’m better.” He motioned to himself. 

At this point, Yuki had enough to snatch her deck back from him, as she glared at him. 

“Joey is a sweet guy! He is there for his friends no matter what!” She spat back. 

“Well, I’m glad I’m holding his card.” Yuki tried grabbing the garb back but Iori had other plans. He lifted it high enough where she couldn’t reach for it causing her to jump. 

“Give it back! That’s not yours!” 

“How's this sweet thing, I’ll give it back to you if…” 

“What?” She glared. 

“You let me in your pants.” No warning she smacks his cheek hard leaving a red handprint there. 

Iori glared as she put both hands on the card about to rip it apart. 

“NO!” 

“Then let’s make a deal then, you duel me for it and if I win. You get in bed with me.” He smirked. 

“What? No! No! That is ridiculous!” 

“Fine then-” 

“Alright! Fine! Then if I win you give it back and never bother me again.” 

“Deal, then you know where to do right? I assume you do.” Her hands were shaking in anger as he watched him laugh at her. 

“Good you know where to meet me. See you tomorrow, at 6 pm.” 

* * *

As much as she tried to hide it at school the gang did notice the change in their friend. She only brushed it off as her being tired from all the school work, but that didn’t stop Catzi from bugging her. But after not getting anything she didn’t try again. So the time came, Yuki quickly ran from school meeting Iori at the dueling game center where she would have to duel this prick. 

There were two other boys, one that was much shorter than him and the other that was the same height. They both laughed seeing her there, as they walked inside she saw him already as he stood smirking at her. 

“Right on time Princess, I know you would come. They always do.” He gave a wink to his friends watching. 

Yuki went to her stand as she stood there taking a deep breath, she calmed her nerves before pulling out the main deck she mainly uses when she’s serious. She placed it down letting the machine register her to be ready for the duel. 

“That deck of Kuriboh you have has nothing against mine. Trust me, you might as well say your sorry and I’ll give you the card.” He smirked. 

“I’ll try my chances.” She glared as she placed her school bag down. 

“Let’s Duel!” 

_**Meanwhile** _

The gang was already walking down as they were talking. But before heading further down the street and the car stopped next to them seeing it was Yuki’s brother Chase. 

“Chase? What are you doing here this late?” Yugi raised a brow

“Look small fry, I don’t have time to talk. Yuki isn’t home. Where is she?” He demanded. 

“What? But we all saw her walk home.” Catzi looked in concern. 

“Yeah we all did.” Tea added. 

“That doesn't sound like Yuki at all.” Joey crossed his arms together.

“You don’t think I don’t know that blondie?” Chase rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah tough guy? How about you be the good brother ya supposed to be and find her huh?” Joey yelled at him.

“That’s what I’m trying to do!” 

“Joey, come on man! Not now.” Tristan stood in front of Joey just to make sure he didn’t start a brawl with Chase.

“Look, I noticed she was really upset when she came home last night. She usually cooks dinner, but she didn't. I went to check on her and heard her crying.” Chase looked down.

“Poor Yuki.” Catzi held her hands to her chest. 

“The only thing I heard was her, blaming herself losing YOUR card to some guy that wanted to duel her for it.” Chase pointed at Joey. 

“What? How is this my fault?” Joey waved his hands in defense. 

“Just hop in and help me find her, stupid.” 

“Listen here you-” 

“Alright, Joey! Let’s just help find Yuki with Chase alright.” Yugi sighed seeing how Joey was losing his temper. 

Back at the duel 

Yuki had already summoned a monster onto the field Sengen, with 1,000 ATK and 600 DEF. This caused Iori to blink in surprise seeing that she wasn’t using the deck she showed him. 

“What?” He looked up seeing her smirk. 

“Oh, you thought I had only the Kuriboh deck? Sorry to disappoint you.” She crossed her arms together. 

“Huh, lucky draw. But you ain't lucky till I play this!” Throwing his hand down Iori plays Command Knight, there appeared a knight in red armor. She had fathers around her chest, the monster had 1,200 ATK points and 1,900 DEF points. 

“Go my Knight! Attack her Sengen!” The poor Sengen has no chance against Iori’s knight as it slashes it in half destroying the monster. 

Yuki: 3,800

Iori: 4,000

“Too bad, so sad, looks like your one step closer to being with me babe.” Lori bosted as he shook his head back and forth. _ And that be your last because I’ve gotten my friends to help me out _

“You already forgot my monster's effect.” 

“What?” Iori blinked.

“Sounds like you don’t know much about Duel Monsters, if you already knew Sengen's special effects allow me to bring any monster from my deck that’s 1,500 points or lower.”

Yuki went through her deck checking for all the monsters she wanted to pick, after picking the one she needed she shuffled her deck and placed it back where she had it. 

“Tch, whatever. You have a certain monster you like and I have mine.” He scoffed. 

_ Sure you do,  _ Yuki thought to herself. 

“Then what are you waiting for! Play a damn card!” He demanded.

Yuki scrunched her face as she played a card without announcing it, oh she had enough of this douche. There appears a Black Ninja with red symbols on his clothing and armor with ATK point of 1,800 and DEF 1,000

“What? No calling a card out?” Iori taunted. 

“No need, I don’t think you need to know right? You do know Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo?” She glared. 

“I may or may not, what of it?” He played with his hand. 

“Well then allow me to use his special effect.” Yuki again went through her deck once more, going through just to find her card that she needed. After finding it she reshuffled her deck once more before putting it back down. 

“Sound likes your going through your deck a whole lot.” Iori stated. 

“Are you saying I’m cheating?” She raised a brow. 

“What’s the point of getting the cards you need, if you know I’m going to get you?” He smirked. 

She didn’t answer as she placed a card face down before she pointed at his Command Knight. 

“Go Hanzo, attack his Knight!” The great Hanzo leaped forward at such an incredible speed that even Iori couldn’t catch it in time. Hanzo sliced through his monster in one swift movement that his monster was destroyed before he knew it, bringing his life points down.

Yuki: 3,800

Iori: 3,400

“Looks like I’m in the lead now.” Yuki gave a victory smirk as she ended her turn. 

“Not too long. Because I play this card! Dark Blade!” A knight in black armor appears with spikes sticking out of its shoulder pads. 

He had a red cap and two blades in both hands standing there with 1,800 ATK points and 1,500 DEF points.

“Then I’ll play this card, Legendary Sword!” There she watched as both of Drak Blades's swords changed then his ATK points increased 2,100 ATK and 1,800 DEF points. 

_ Shit _ , Yuki thought to herself as she only has Hanzo to defend her life points. Even looking at her cards she couldn’t find anything that would help her right now. She didn’t need to look again just watching her poor Ninja Hanzo get destroyed by Iori’s knight. 

Yuki: 3,500

Iori: 3,400

Even with the little life points she lost, she was still in the lead. By 100 points, but how long could she last before she can turn this duel around? 

“Oh even better, I also play Mystical Space Typhoon! And I bet that card you set down is a trap card right?” This caused Yuki to gasp as the card flipped us to show Ninjitsu Art Mirage Transformation, then it was destroyed. 

_ What? How did he know? There’s no way he would've known I had a trap card, that was my best trap card.  _ Yuki stood there shocked. 

_**Back with Chase…** _

Joey was sitting impatiently in the card as Yugi and he was looking through the windows just to find Yuki. He felt so bad, this was his fault.  _ Ah! This is my fault! Why didn’t I ask her if anything was going on?  _ Joey sighed leaning back in his seat. Yugi glanced overseeing Joey stressed as he was fidgeting in his seat. 

“You okay Joey?” Yugi frowned. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Let’s just find Kiki before anything happens.” That wasn’t something he wanted to hear. 

“Wait stop!” Chase slammed on the breaks as Catzi yelled out pointing outside the window. 

“What the fuck!?” Chase glared behind him. 

“I’ve seen those guys near Yuki’s locker, with that one guy.” That’s all it took for them to look at each other. 

Back with Yuki 

This was bad, it was like every monster she had could only defend. But what made it worse was that Iori had another monster on the field with him as he could attack her life points easily. Marauding Captain attacked poor Yuki’s life points bringing lower. 

Yuki: 2,300

Iori: 3,400

“Guess who's in the lead now.” He gave a smudged look to Yuki causing her to grunt. 

_ What am I going to do? He knew I was going to play another trap card and he deflected it. Something is going on here…  _ Yuki let a frustrated sigh as she didn’t know what to do. 

“Kiki!” Yuki lifted her head seeing Joey running up being stopped by Iori’s friends. 

“Joey?” 

“Oh look, your boyfriend is here. Heh, might as well let your friends watch you fail. Let them be boys.” Iori smirked. 

“Listen here ya punk! That card ain’t yours, so ya better give it back!” Joey yelled. 

“Why? Yuki already agreed to duel me, along with our ‘agreement’ too.” He smirked at Yuki causing her to lower her head in shame. 

“What? What agreement?” Yugi looked between the two. 

“Ha! Why don’t you tell them? I mean you were stupid enough to give me your deck.” 

“Hey! That’s enough! You don’t need to insult her!” Catzi glared at Iori causing him to laugh. 

“Oh look it the Aqua girl.” 

“Enough guys…” All of them looked up to see Yuki frowning. 

“Yuki, come on. You don’t need this sis.” Chase added as he stared at his little sister. 

“He’s right, I already agreed to this… I need to go through with this… Besides I was dumb enough to show him my deck...” Yuki looked away. 

“No way! You're better than this Kiki!” Blushing Yuki looked back at Joey seeing a serious look in his eyes. 

“I know ya better than these assholes would. You're smart, I know you can figure your way out of any trouble thrown at ya. Sure ya may be slow at times, but I know ya can do this. Besides that card is just a card, it means nothing.” Joey gave her a thumbs up while he winked. 

“Joey…” Her tears were brimming her eyes as her heart pounded hard against her chest. She had to look away to hide the tears she was whipping away from her eyes. 

“Don’t worry a thing, Joey, I will get your Red Eyes back. And I will figure your tricks Iori because I know something is going on!” 

“Alright, Kiki! Now show that prick what ya made of!” Joey smiled nodding his head. 

Yuki nodded her head and smiled back as he gave Iori a more determined look than she had before. 

“Alright, since it’s my turn. I draw!” Yuki looked at the card she drew smirking at Iori which was causing him to sweat a bit. 

“W-what’s with that grin? You know there’s nothing you can do!” 

“You are very wrong. Because I just got the card I need to help me out. I play Dark Hole! Which destroys all the monsters on the field.” All the monsters on Iori’s field were gone, he growled seeing she was still smirking. 

“That’s not all. I play Yellow Ninja which allows me to use his special effects. I get to play another ninja monster and I will put him face down in defense.” Yuki then moves her hand carefully as she makes sure to place two cards face down without anyone seeing them. 

After that, she smiled as she had her yellow ninja attack Iori’s life points directly. 

Yuki: 2,300

Iori: 1,500

“Wow… She… She really went for him…” Joey felt nervous seeing Yuki’s fiercely dueling her heart out. He even felt his heart beating fast as he was finding her pretty hot… What? 

“I’ll say, don’t you worry about a thing Joey. Yuki will get your card back in no time.” Yugi smiled. 

Catzi nodded her head in agreement as she smiled at Joey. “With her look, she will get it.” 

“Damn bitch, fine! I’ll play this card Noble Knight Artorigus!” A knight appeared before him with 1,800 ATK points and 1,800 DEF points. 

“You should try something different.” Yuki smirked. 

“I don’t care, I’ll attack your face down card!” As he went for Yuki’s card she flipped it over in defense position showing a green ninja in defense. 

Everyone watched as the knight slashed it only to watch in shock as the ninja disappeared and a tree took its place wearing his clothes.

“What!?” Iori screamed in rage. 

“That is Masked Ninja Ebisu, he also has a defense points of 1,800. Also…” She pulled up her trap card showing a tree with Kunai’s sticking onto them. 

“You activated my trap card. Ninjitsu Art of Decoy. A continuous trap card.” 

“W-what? N-no... They said…” Iori shook in fear. 

“They? I knew it.” Iori was sweating to the point where everyone could see him shake in fear. 

“I had a feeling you weren't going to play fair from the start. So to be sure I place two cards down, you just happened to not pay attention. I made sure no one could read them.” Yuki gave a victorious smile. 

“B-but both of our monsters should have been destroyed.” Iori stuttered. 

“I-I don’t get it Yuge. With both of their monsters with the same points, wouldn’t they both be destroyed?” Joey looked over to the tri haired kid. 

“That is true Joey, but look at Yuki’s trap card. It’s Ninjitsu Art of Decoy, a continuous trap card. It prevents anyone from destroying that monster from battle damage. Only special abilities or magic cards can destroy her Ebisu ninja now.” Yugi explained. 

“Boy… Am I glad she didn’t use her main deck with me.” Joey let out a sheepish laugh. 

“Oh, only now you're fine with her Kuriboh deck?” Catzi smirked. 

“Oh shut it Catzi, I-I was only saying.” Joey blushed. 

Yugi looked back at the duel as he noticed Yami’s spirit watching the duel carefully, he happened to see a smile on his face. 

“What is it Yami?” 

“It seems Yuki skills are greater than we know.” Yami smiled. 

“So, Iori. I will say this is an automatic win for me since you’ve been cheating. So you better hand over that card you stole from me.” Yuki glared. 

Iori backed away from his stand trying to run away, but before he did Joey and Catzi were standing in front of him before he could. 

“You heard Kiki, give it back.” Joey glared. 

Iori ran back only to be stopped by Yuki who was furious at him. Before he opened his mouth Yuki stomped on his foot causing him to yell out in pain as he held his foot jumping in place. There, a card fell from his pocket showing Joey’s Red Eyes. Yuki picked it up, walking from him causing Joey and Catzi to stare in shock. 

“Come on, let’s go.” 

After the whole thing was over everyone went home besides Joey, Yuki, and Chase. As Joey stopped Yuki before she went into her brother's car he smiled at her. 

“Hey, thanks Kiki. You really didn’t have to.” He smiled. 

“It’s fine Joey, oh right! Here.” She handed back his card. 

“I-I know… I shouldn’t have it… I lost it… So it’s better if you have it.” 

“No, like I said Kiki. It’s just a card, besides it shows how close we are.” Joey smiled causing Yuki to blush. Before realizing it she went onto her toes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before leaving with her brother. This caused Joey to stand there stunned watching her disappear. 


End file.
